Forum:Naruga Guide by Ratharex1 (longSword)
Naruga LongSword guide By Mike:AKA Ratharex1(Wiki username) (aka: Nargarex)(Kai Username) Game: Narga for Monster Hunter Freedom Unite This is A guide for using a long sword against Naruga. :quest: Secret Request Naruga! :The quest is Elder Nekhot :Items: :Herbs X10 : Potions X10 :MegaPotions X10 : Max Potions X2 (Use only when you faint or are severely injured AKA getting hit with Tail slam or health is less than 20%) :Ancient Potions X1 (Optional) :WhetStones X20 :Gourmet Steaks X10 (optional) :WellDone Steaks X10 (either these or Gourmet I tend to bring both) :Gourmet/ BBQ Spit(optional if you want to cook some meat also makes like a spot in inventory shortcut so you don’t accidentally click to use something) :Paintballs X (the number you have with you) : FlashbombsX 5 (optional ( may save your life if you need to heal)) : Bomb mat X10(to make more flashes)^) :Flashbugs X10 (^) :Trap Tool X2(to make Traps) :Pitfall Trap(USEFULL IN RAGE MODE) :Shock trap(usefull) :NetX2 OR genprey fang X2 (one or the other your choice if you want pitfalls or Shocks) :Armor/Power Charms (optional also if you can fit it in your bag) Armor: :An Armor set with at least a Base defense of around 410 as Narga hits hard. 380 is ok to. One set I would Recommend is Silver sol(obtainable at HR6) as the defense when upgraded until you cant is around 420. but it requires 5 Los Rubies so it will take time the skills are ESP and Attack up Small. It can be gemmed for SharpSklInc where you sharpen your weapon in one stroke. Or you can go for Quick eating from Tigrex armor( obtainable from the Village elder). Which has Earplug(gemmed) Quick Eating and Demonic Protection.(gemmed with Earplug) Or you can use the HR 6 Version) Weapon : True Devil Slicer(obtainable Before HR6 You can get it at HR5 or HR4(see Weapon Page) or any Fire or Thunder type weapon with at least Blue Sharpness. As Nargas skin is hard. FOOD: eat meat and veggie to get Health(+50) and attack up. Fight: :Once the Quest Starts Go find Narga and paint him. And wait for him to get close now flash him and plant your first shock trap after the flash effect wait for it to wear off, once Narga lands in the Trap attack his head first and attack until you break it. Now concentrate your attacks on his tail to Scar it (his tail can only be cut off in Rage mode and it takes 3 tail flinches to get it off) ok what I recommend is to attack his tail after he does his 3-4 Nargy Combo where he stops and shakes himself (like he’s dazed) that’s a good opportunity to attack his tail. Now after you take his tail off attack his right arm (your Left) to break it (getting Narga Cutting wing in Reward) Ok 1 attack MUST BE AVOIDED AT ALL COSTS HIS TAIL SLAM IT CAN BE A 1 HIT K.O.( to avoid It try rolling to the ( either left or right) also he does have a tail whip attack that is EVADABLE WITHOUT evade skill. What you want to do is you hit roll just before the tail hits you and you should roll through it without taking any damage, or you can just roll into his body. Ok after you have evaded all the attacks and broke all the breakable parts Narga should be limping. He goes to Area 6 to sleep in his tree DON’T WORRY HE jumps down when you get there( your probably thinking WTF he’s sleeping in the Tree HOW DO I GET HIM?) After probably 30-40 mins you will have killed your First Narga and opened more quest opportunities to increase your hunting skill. (I recommend farming Narga and get his set (skills are: Evade Dist up and Constitution+2) GOOD LUCK!!! :D --Ratharex1 00:53, October 20, 2010 (UTC)